Marked by destiny
by inufluffy18
Summary: Vampyres... They're not real, or so Rhiannon thought. That all changed when she saw him standing by her locker. Now she must leave everythng she knew behind. And join the others at the House of Night. And as if that wasn't enough, she was different.
1. Chapter 1

I was having a pretty good day, I mean, it wasn't perfect or anything, but it was alright. That was, until I spotted him. He was standing next to my locker, watching me. It was really creepy. But that wasn't the creepiest thing. On his forehead, was a tattoo of a Sapphire-blue crescent moon, and additional tattooing of entwining knots framed his eyes.

"Freaky face paint, but kinda cute," my best friend Stacie whispered to me, staring at him. "Urgh" I sighed, and then coughed. She never could say no to a cute guy. "Are you sick?" she looked at me, worry showing on her face. "I don't think so," I tried to reassure her, but ended up coughing in the process. "Nuh uh, you better get home," she looked at me sternly, using her 'you better listen to me' voice. "Yes _mother_," I laughed, and she laughed with me.

Then he cut over our laugher, his voice reminding me of ice, sending chills down my spine. "Rhiannon Stevens! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the house of night!" He lifted his finger, and pointed to me. My forehead exploded in pain, and Stacie screamed, reaching out to me as I fell.

When I opened my eyes again, I realised I was in Stacie's arms. "Who are you?! What the hell did you just do to her?!" she practically screamed, hatred in her voice. I realised she was yelling at _him_, and tried to sit up. Unfortunately, my forehead was still burning, and I when I tried to move, it felt like it was splitting open. So I just laid there, listening to what he had to say.

"I am a tracker. I was sent here to mark Rhiannon, and escort her to the Tulsa House of Night," the tracker answered Stacie. "Tulsa? As in, America?" she looked at him in disbelief. He just nodded. "And what do you mean by mark?" she questioned him, and then turned to look at me. Shock and disbelief crossed her face as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth. I met her look with a questioning one. What the?

"Your… your forehead," she answered shakily as she reached into her purse. She pulled out a small mirror, and handed it to me, her hands shaking. I managed to sit up and take the mirror from her. As I looked at my reflection, I didn't recognise myself. The girl in the mirror had my clear blue eyes, and my messy brown hair, but she looked older. And on her forehead, was the outline of a sapphire-blue crescent moon.

"Who are you?" I managed to croak, turning to the tracker. What had he done to me? "I am a child of the night, or vampyre if you prefer," he answered nonchalantly. A… vampyre? He's kidding right? Vampyres don't exist. As if reading my thoughts, Stacie confronted him. "A vampyre? Give me a "break! We're not kids anymore. Do you really think that we'd buy that shit?" she exploded.

"Stace, calm down." She looked at me as if I'd gone mad. "Calm down? Calm DOWN?! You've got to be kidding me! How do you expect me to calm down? First he does some freaky thing to your forehead, then he expects us to believe he's a frickin' vampyre? And you want me to calm down?!" she was panicking, I could tell. "Please," I looked at her, my eyes pleading. She took a deep breath. "Fine," she sighed. "Thanks," I tried to smile. God, I probably looked like a frickin' idiot.

"You must come quickly, you won't survive for very long if we don't get you around other vampires soon," the tracker cut into our conversation. "She won't _survive_ for very long?" Stacie started to panic again. "What do you mean?" she asked him before I could get a chance to. Hello, I can talk too damnit! "Rhiannon is now a vampyre fledgling," he started. "Wait, so I'm not a vampire?" I butted in. "Not yet," he smiled at me. My eyes widened. He's actually pretty cute. "So she's turning into a vampyre. What does that have to do with her moving to America?" Stacie talked over me again. "Ow!" she jumped up as I pinched her.

"For Rhiannon to make the change into a vampyre, she must be surrounded by other vampyres. And must learn about what happens after making the change," the tracker explained. Other vampyres… "And what if I chose not to come with you to the House of Night?" I asked. Would I just stay human? "You would die," the trackers face was grim.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, that wasn't what I'd expected. "I'd… die," I finally managed to get the words out. I was in shock. "Yes," the tracker nodded, completely serious. Beside me, Stacie stiffened. I turned to look at her. She was pale, and when she looked at me, she fainted. "Stace!" I cried grabbing her before she could hit her head on the hard floor.

"Stacie!" I shook her, and she opened her eyes. "Oh, Rhiannon. I was having the worst dream. There was this guy, and he did something to…" she trailed off as she looked up at me, her eyes widening in shock. I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes, before she fainted again.

"Stacie! Oh god, not again" I shook her for a second time. "Stacie!" The tracker came up behind me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "We must leave. Now." He looked at Stacie, "she will be fine." He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet. I reached out towards Stacie, and he pulled me away. "We have to go now. Hurry." Something about the look in his eyes made me go with him. Leaving Stacie lying in the corridor.

"Get your things, and tell your parents you're leaving," the tracker told me as he parked in front of my house. It was small, but it was home. "I'll just grab my stuff, and we can go," I nodded to him as I went to get out of the car. "What about your parents?" he asked, a confused look on his face. "I'm an orphan," I smiled sadly.

I grabbed my suitcase out of the closet, and stuffed what few possessions I owned into it. My clothes, a blanket. A couple photos of me and Stacie, plus the only one I had of my parents. My toothbrush and toothpaste. A hairbrush and my teddy bear. My mother had given it to me when I was five, a week before she had died. I'd named it Kitty. Yes, I'd named my teddy _bear_, Kitty. Deal with it. I pulled up one of the loose floorboards, and grabbed my secret stash of money, which was hidden in little box. I should have about $100 dollars in there.

I ran quickly outside, and hoped back into the trackers car. He was watching me. "What?" I asked, slightly irritated. "An orphan?" he raised one eyebrow at me, like he thought I was telling him a joke. What a jerk! "Yes. No one knew anything about my parents. They left me outside a hospital when I was only a day old. A kind couple took me in, and I thought of them as my real parents, even after they told me I was adopted. But then, when I was five, they were killed in a car accident," I grimaced, remembering the moment I had found out.

"I'm sorry," the tracker looked almost sad. For some reason I couldn't stand to see him upset, "don't worry about it! When they died, I went to live with my grandma, she was really kind." I tried to smile, but then I remembered what happened. "But a month ago, just after I turned sixteen, she had a heart attack and died," I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"I'm sorry," the tracker said again, looking even sadder. Crap. Note to self, never get into motivational speaking. "No, don't be sorry, it's not like it was your fault Mr… tracker," aw hell, I didn't even know his name. "Hmm, call me Eri," he smiled. I couldn't help myself, I laughed. His eyes widened, "what?" "Haha, it just, Eri's more a girl's name. Don't you think?" I kept laughing. He seemed to think about it for a second, and then laughed with me.

"So Eri," I had to stifle a laugh, "what's the Tulsa House of Night like anyway?" I was curious. If it was anything like those creepy castles in the movies… Suddenly the whole 'death' possibility didn't seem like a bad idea. "I'm not sure, I have never been there myself" he answered me, keeping his eyes on the road. "Wait, so if you've never been there? Then how do you know that I'm supposed to go there?" it made no sense. "I have my sources," he smiled, and I felt like there was a secret behind his words.

"Are we there yet?" I yawned for the hundredth time. "Almost," Eri answered me. "Aww, but you said that _ages_ ago!" I complained. I was about to complain again, when he spoke over me, "we are here." I looked up to see that we were parked in front of a huge private jet. "Wow," I said, my mouth hanging open. I heard Eri laugh, and I looked up,"what?" "You look like a fish," he chuckled.  
"Oh shut up," I stuck my tongue out at him, which only made him laugh even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

I climbed up the stairs to the jet, and noticed that Eri wasn't behind me. "Well, aren't you coming?" I turned to him. "I am afraid not. This is where we say goodbye," he smiled sadly. For some reason I felt extremely sad about this. Even though I'd only known him for a couple of hours, I felt like we were best friends. Ok, I have to admit, that's really weird.

Before I realised what I was doing, I ran back down the stairs, and hugged him. I felt him stiffen, before he loosely put his arms around me. I took a step back, "will I see you again?" "I do not think so," he tried to fake a smile. "Oh," I felt like my heart had been broken. It wasn't like I loved him or anything, no way, he was at least double my age. But I felt like I could trust him, like I had known him forever. He must have seen the look of sadness on my face, because he bent down and kissed my mark. All I could do was stare up at him. "Now go," he smiled, lightly pushing me towards the jet.

I walked up the stairs for the second time, and turned back to wave at Eri. "Goodbye!" I called out. I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes, and this time, I didn't blink them back. "Goodbye," I heard him whisper, before the doors to the jet closed. It wasn't until I sat down, that I realised how tired I was. A couple of hours of sleep couldn't hurt. I thought to myself as I pulled my hoodie over my eyes, to block out the last few rays of sunlight.

I felt like I was floating, and when I looked down, I could see myself lying there. Whoa, cool dream. I was about to see if I could fly out the jet window, when I heard a soothing voice. _Now is not the time Daughter._ I looked around to see if I could find the source of the voice. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye, and turned to see what it was.

A woman was standing next to my… body? She looked up and smiled at me. She was absolutely gorgeous! She had long straight black hair, which reminded me of a Raven's wings. And was wearing a white fringed dress. _Hello Daughter. _She lifted her arm as if she was inviting me to come down. I floated down beside her. "Who are you?" I asked

She laughed, making me think of bells. _People have called me by many different names… Changing Woman, Gaea, A'akuluujjusi, Kuan Yin, Grandmother Spider, and even Dawn… _I stared at her, as she seemed to change with every name she said. She noticed me staring, and smiled again. _But you Daughter, may call me Nyx._

"Nyx," I whispered to myself. She reminded me of a mother, and I felt like I had known her forever. Just like with Eri… _Rhiannon, find my Daughter of Night. You were born to help her. _"Wait! How do you know my name? And what do you mean I was born to help her? I didn't even know that vampyres really existed until today," I asked, clearly confused. This was too much to take in in one day.

_I have always known you Daughter. You are special, as you always have been. I love you, my Daughter. You must believe in yourself. You will know what to do when the time comes. _I watched her in awe as she took a step closer to me._ You are my Daughter of the Moon. Remember that I am always watching over you._ Before I could say anything else, she leant forward and kissed my mark in the same place Eri had. I closed my eyes, and felt sleep take over. 


End file.
